Unexpected
by KcFeric9278
Summary: Becoming the new lieutenant was in her plans. But falling for a billionaire and a masked vigilante wasn't.


"The streets of downtown Gotham are being cleared for the ceremony to introduce who will be taking Commissioner Gordan's spot as Lieutenant. Sources say that the new Lieutenant will be Rose Graham from the Quick Response Team, aged at twenty-eight she quickly raised through the ranks and is perfect for the job, This is Pat Musick reporting,"

Jess quickly flicked off the TV and turned to me with her long blonde hair swishing behind her, Her brown eyes widened and she raised a perfectly styled eyebrow as she took in my toweled form standing in the doorway of our small flat.

"Planning on going to the ceremony in a towel? I guess Pat Musick must have forgotten to report how much of a harlot you are," She made he way over to me, already in her flowered dress consisting of greens, pinks and oranges. Her heels made her tower over my already short frame. I pressed me lips together and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well I am sorry that I wanted to sleep as much as possible after a long day filling out forms," I reply as I made my way to my bedroom, she falls behind, shoulders slumped and pouting like a child.

"I don't understand why they made you stay so late, I mean, they are the ones giving you the ceremony," Her response comes out in a whinny tone as she flops down onto my white bed spread.

"There is always work when it comes to fun Jess, now shut up and help me find what to wear," I say, clawing through my wardrobe. I grab my gun holster before she can push me out of the way, I sit on the bed, clutching the towel as I land with a flop.

"Let me work, now, what restrictions, oh wait 'requirements' do I have," She says as she tosses a pile of dresses onto the floor with an grunt, she wobbles on her heels as she does so. I roll my eyes before I answer.

"I just need to be able to have my guns accessible in case anything happens, this is Gotham after all," I reach over and pick up the dresses off the floor and toss them onto the bed, almost releasing my towel as I do so.

" Guns? As in these guns?" She says as she flexes her non-existent bicep.

"Do I stand here?" She says as she rotates her forearm right, "Or here," she says as she rotates her forearm the opposite way.

"Sorry I left my ticket to the gun show at home, which I should've done with my obnoxious roommate," I say in an exsasperated voice, she pouts and hold up the first dress. Its a strapless red dress that would barely cover my back side.

"No, Id rather not flash my bosses, next," She scowls and hold up the next one. A yellow dress with no shape to it what so ever.

"Id rather wear the other one, I am not one of those old lady cops they feature on law shoes," My reaction to the dress made her crack a grin as she turns to the next one. This time, its an orange dress with no back, I look at her with a tired expression.

She sighs in annoyance and turns to go into my closet, she returns a second later with a grin on her face that stretches ear to ear. She has her hand tucked behind her back as she attempts to keep whatever she is holding from my view.

"What is it," I can help but grin back at her silly expression.

"What, is this," She holds up a gun strap that goes around the upper thy, I begin to laugh as I make my way over and grab it out of her hand.

"It was a gift when I first joined the force, the guys thought it would be a great gag gift, little do they know I have worn it," Her face lights up with delight, I look at her with a confused expression.

"You have to wear it," Her grin stretches even more then I thought was possible, amusement fill her brown eyes.

"No I don't," I say, shaking my head as I walk over to my closet, I grab for a blue dress with gold, silver and matching blue sequins decorating the left shoulder, and the lower right part of my waist, its tighter where the small of my stomach falls. I hold it up to Jess with a questioning expression. She gives an approving nod and returns to the subject at hand.

"it would be great! No one would know you are wearing it!" She squeals. I turn around and drop my towel and slip on the dress.

"Whoa! I didn't know there was a full moon today!" Jess says as much as she can through her giggles.

"Har har, don't look to long, it hasn't seen the sun in a _very_ long time," I say, putting an emphasis on the 'very'. I turn and walk over to the vanity and start applying makeup. After about ten minutes of applying eyeliner, mascara, blush, and lip stick I turn to Jess. She winks at me and says,

"Damn, id want to be arrested by you," I roll my eyes and sit down as she walks over to me, tugging my hair as she starts to style it.

"At least the dress brings out the red in your hair, much better then the common grays, they make your hair look like the fur of a mouse,"

"Thanks," My sarcastic tone doesn't go unnoticed by her, she sends me a withering glance and returns to her work. I stretch my arm out as far as it can go when my eyes land on purple eyeshadow. I open the case and dab a brush into it, grabbing my compact, I get to work. I put it along the line of black above my lashes, attempting to make my green eyes stand out more.

"There! Perfect!" Jess says as she releases my hair with one last pull. She styled my hair into messy bun that looks oddly perfect with my more tamed look. I stand up and make my way over to the leather holster and strap it on accordingly. I turn back to Jess, in one hand she is holding up a pair of heels that look at least five inches tall, and in the other hand, the thigh holster. I sigh and grab both, putting them on. I slide the the guns into the holster and turn to her.

"Well you have to put a gun in the thigh one! That's the whole point!" She exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air, I decide to humor her and start looking around for a third gun.

"Its in your bedside drawer," She says nonchalantly. I look at her with a surprised expression, my eyebrows almost disappearing into my hair line.

"What? I like to be prepared," I look at her skeptically when she says this.

"Ugh fine, I was looking for a little protection, if you know what I mean," I bring my hand up to my mouth and make a gagging motion. She roles her eyes. I put the gun into the strap on my thigh and look at myself in the mirror.

"Maybe I should put a jacket on, I don't want people to be scared of me when I make my acceptance speech," I say after looking over my appearance. Jess nods and goes to the closet, fetching a black tailored jacket, she hands it to me along with some rings and earrings, I comply and put them off without a fuss.

She looks me over before running over to my vanity and grabs a pair of tweezers. She turns to me with her eyes in a squint and a wicked smirk upon her face.

"Everything is perfect, except those eyebrows," My expression quickly turns sour.

***

The butterflies in my stomach make there presence known when the first threat was presented at the ceremony. 

Jess and I exited the car at the ceremony, her with a smile on her face, and me with a scowl, nursing my sore eyebrows. We made our way over to the curtained area set up behind the stage holding the sponsors and presenters. The whole thing was surprising to me, but apparently replacing Gordan was an important job. Jess and I made our way over to where the drinks were set on the table, the table was pressed against one of the sides of the deep blue barriers, separating us from the madness that was the camera crews and media. Jess handed me a cup filled with an unknown substance saying it was a little 'liquid courage'. While she turned away. I quickly emptied the contents into a near by waste basket and turned back around. I was greeted with the handsome face of resident billionaire Bruce Wayne. His dark eyes gazed down at me with amusement.

"Cant handle it?" The double meaning of his words where not missed.

"I can handle a lot of things Mr. Wayne," I say, responding to both aspects of the of his question. He laughs and offers me his right hand. I shake it with a firm grip.

"Please call me Bruce, Lieutenant Graham," He smiles at me, showing his startlingly white teeth as he does. He glances around the tent with a surprisingly alertness in his eyes.

"Nice to meet you Bruce, I see you are sponsoring this," I said, voicing my observation with a grin on my face. He looks at me with blatant amusement on his tanned face. His amusement quickly turns to surprise, his mouth turning into a scowl, before I can turn around and see what he is looking at, I feel hands grabbing me and I squeeze me eyes shut.

Shocked I react a few seconds later as the hands that belong to the mysterious person tries to drag me back through the opposite side of the curtain. One hand around my mouth, and the other holding a sharp knife into my back. My eyes shoot open as I slam my head into my captures nose, while simultaneously digging the heel of my shoe into their foot. Once I am released I swiftly turn around and draw the gun from the inside on my jacket. Officers who were backstage quickly handcuff him before I can get a good look at who they were.

"Take them downtown to the Precinct on Beaker street, I'll meet you there shortly," I yell after the officers, they respond with a grunt as they haul him through the slit in the curtain. I reach up and feel the back of my head, blood is matted into my hair, to my relief, and horror, I find no cut, making the only possible place for its origin was the broken nose of my capture. I reach out to the drink table and pour some water onto the napkin. Before I can fully retrieve the napkin, I tanned hand grabs onto my wrist, their long fingers wrapping all the way around it. My gaze falls upon the brown orbs of Bruce Wayne, who I forgot I was previously talking to you.

"Are you alright?" His eyes stared into mine with concern in his eyes.

I offer a small smile and start to wipe the blood out of my hair, whilst having to take out the bun in the process. My hair falls down to the middle of my back in waves as I return my glance to him.

"Like I said Mr. Wayne, I can handle a lot of things," Before he can get a response in, I am nearly knocked over when Jess grabs me.

"Oh my god! I saw the whole thing! Are you okay? They ripped your jacket!" She said, her concern ending off with an observation about my wardrobe, typical Jess.

"I am fine," I say, removing my jacket to inspect the damage. There is a clean cut that is clean through to the pattern on the inside of it. I groan as I hand it to Jess while I start to take off my gun holster thats strapped around my upper back. I hand that to Jess too, she quickly gives it to a passing officer, he takes it with a confused expression.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" My attention is brought back to Bruce once again, he is currently looking at me with a skeptical look on his face. I grin back, smoothing my hair and straightening my dress.

"Don't worry Bruce, I came prepared," Jess stifles a giggle behind me.

***

Standing in front of over five thousand people, one thousand officers, and five hundred people belonging to different news stations is a bit nerve racking.

"Thank you, I will do my best," The last sentence of my speech echos through the buildings surrounding. I slowly step down from the podium and turn around to the people seated at the back of the stage, the mayor, Commissioner Gordan, Bruce Wayne where looking at me with approving expressions, my eyes land on Jess, who is the only one in the family section. She meets my gaze with two thumbs up, I return it with a grin. I make my way over and situate myself between her and Bruce. The Mayor slowly rises and goes to the podium, but before he can make it, a hole is shot through the wood of the stage. It takes me a second to realize what it is because I heard no gun shot. Commissioner Gordan notices as well, he shoots out of his seat and tackles the Mayor to the floor. My arms wrap around Jess, and Bruce Wayne's shoulders as I push them to the ground. Once they are sprawled on the floor of the stage, I reach into my thigh holster and draw me gun. My eyes quickly scan the surronding buildings, my eyes land on an open window with a shadowy figure in it, a black nozzle is sticking out of the open window, that's all I need, I quickly take a shot. The bullet flies through the air, narrowly missing my target. But it must have frightened the shooter because he disappears from the window. I usher my Jess and Bruce to the back of the stage, all of us bended over covering our head. Once we make it through the curtains I give out a yell of anger. I glance over at Jess and Bruce, Jess looks terrified, Bruce just looks angry.

_Strange_ I think after I look at him.

I make my way over to the closet cop and tell him in a demanding tone,

"Get me to the precinct," I say. Said cop looks at me with a surprised expression on his face.

"NOW"

***

Barging my way into the precinct, I get many looks. Some of surprise, some of anger, but most of confusion. My gaze sweeps through the small group of cops, they land on the officer who dragged away my capture. He quickly stands up from his desk when he see's the terrifying expression on my face.

"I'll go get him," He scrambles to the holding container. I tap my foot and look around, Commissioner Gordan appears at my side.

"Well, this has been a eventful day," He says, no hint of amusement in his voice. His lips are pressed into a firm line and his eyebrows were nit together, I hum in agreement. The burly cop reappears, his face beat red.

"Room four," Before the words can even get out of his mouth Gordan and I head over to the interrogation rooms. Looking though the window I turn to him, my mouth in a scowl, my dress dirty and my hair a mess I turn to the Commissioner with a determined look.

"I got this,"

Making my way into the room, I turn the thermostat to the highest temperature to make him uncomfortable. I take my seat across from him.

_So it is a male. _

His blonde hair was disheveled and his eyes alight with something that wasn't anything remotely sane. His outfit consisting of a black turtle neck, and black pants. His hands are clamped together as he looks at me with a crazed grin.

"Why did you try and grab me," I ask him in a demanding tone. An insane laugh bubbles through his lips. I repeat my question a second time. But before I can switch up my tactics. Commissioner Gordan comes through the door, he gives me a beckoning motion with his fingers, with an irritated grunt I walk over to him. Before I can ask what he is doing, I notice a dark figure looming behind him with the unmistakable outline of a bat on his black armor.  
>"Why don't you let him have a go," The Commissioner suggests, I can only offer a nod, my shock hasn't worn off yet. With a nod of my head I walk back into the room, teetering slightly on my heels.<p>

The prisoner looks up at us, first with confidence, then with fear, no doubt from seeing Batman in the flesh.

The Dark Night makes his way over to the blonde man, kicking one of the legs of his chair making it splinter and break under the force of it.

"Who sent you," The dark figure asks in a deep gurgled voice.

The Bat makes a motion to kick the blonde man but before he can, the coward opens his mouth.

"Wait, wait! I just have one thing to say!" his voice is gravely, and slightly annoying. His gaze falls on me, his silly grin gracing his face.

"The Joker says 'hi'," He says as he pulls a clown mask from his back pocket.


End file.
